Cross My Heart and Hope You Die
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Takes place during our Mr. Right series. The youngest and newest member of the Roth/Jaison family has always tried to see the good in others. But what happens when some people just aren't good at all, but yet you still trust them?
1. First Bad Habit

**Olivia- I was inspired by this fic while watching Cyberbullies staring Emily Osment and Kay Panabaker. This is sorta like this movie mixed with a bit of Steven King's 'Carrie'. Anyway, this fic takes place during part of our 'Mr. Right' series while the Titan gang are still in high school. Rebecca just joined the Roth/Jaison family and hits a few hard bumps on her way to becoming a normal teen. Most include Cyberbullying. And as always, our usual Ocs are thrown in too. But just so you're not confused, here's the list of them. They'res a bio on all of them on our profile too!**

**Vanessa Roth- Falcon (Raven's younger twin sister)**

**Jhonen Moore- Bohusk (Falcon's boyfriend)**

**Rebecca Roth- Swift (Raven, Falcon and Bohusk's cloned/adopted sister.)**

**Aaron Castillos- Aaron (Bumble Bee's cousin)**

**Argyle Jaisons- AJ (Aaron's girlfriend)**

**Amanda Jaisons- Joy (AJ's twin sister)**

**And our main pairings are included too :)**

Cross My Heart and Hope You Die

Chapter 1- First Bad Habit

Before the clock could strike 6am, four figures crept soundlessly through the hallways of the Jaison house. Each came to a stop outside a bedroom door with a silver 'B' painted on the outside, one of them cracking the door a few inches to see inside. A fifteen year old girl with violet/black hair laid asleep in her bed, completely unaware of the looming shadows. Three seconds later, the door burst open and the four figures ran and jumped on the bed with the girl. All screaming 'Happy Birthday!'

Rebecca screamed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on, Becks." Vanessa laughed. She held a striking resemblance to the trembling girl. Her hair was solid violet, complementing her sapphire eyes. "Time to get up, birthday girl!"

"No." came a muffled reply.

"You asked for it, squirt." laughed Rachel, Vanessa's twin sister. She was identical to the younger, save for her shorter, cropped hair and amethyst eyes. She yanked the duvet off the smaller girl, causing her to tumble to the floor with an ungraceful thud.

"What the hell?" Becca growled, her indigo eyes piercing into those of her two siblings. All four of her attackers fell into more giggles, and in one's case, soft chuckles.

"It's your birthday, love." AJ giggled, her british accent thicker than usual due to the excitement. The girl bounced on the balls of her bare feet, her black spikes traded in for pin curls. Lately the small girl had been growing her hair out, her once short-to-her-scalp locks were now just barely touching her shoulder.

"And these three thought we'd come bombard you." Joy monotoned, leaning against the bed post. The other Jaisons twin was a stark contrast to her younger, smaller, red-eyed, tanned skined sister. Joy had pale skin, at least a foot taller than AJ, long obsidian hair that fell to the middle of her back and sharp icy blue eyes. All made her cool exterior even more apparent.

"As much as I love being yanked out of bed at 6 o'clock in the morning," Becca started, glancing at her bedside clock. "Can you four leave so I can get dressed?"

Fifteen minutes later, Rebecca bounded down the stairs dressed in faded blue jeans, her trusty grey converse and a one shouldered black t-shirt. Her hair had been brushed through and put into a side ponytail.

"Hurry up and open your present so we can leave for school!" AJ ushered the youngest Roth to sit down, having a big box placed before her. Instantly, Becca's manicured hands dove into the wrapping paper, gasping when she saw what it hid.

"A laptop!" she shouted with utmost glee.

"We all thought you'd be old enough." Rachel smiled, placing a small kiss to her youngest sister's temple.

3

3

3

School came and went in a whirlwind for Rebecca. She got lots of hugs and gifts from her posse, although she liked to refer to them all as family rather than friends. The second the small girl sat foot in her house, she kicked off her shoes and ran to her room, eager to try out her new laptop.

All the others had Facebooks, so that was on the top of her list. It was easy to set up the account and find friends, but it'd been tedious work. An hour later, she had 19 friends. Most of which were her group of friends and her sisters. But once other kids from her school started to add her, Rebecca was hooked on the social network. She'd never known how much fun a simple internet site could be. She even added people she didn't know, just for the sake of fun. She had no idea the turmoil that would ensue from a few of these 'friends'.

3

3

3

"Becca, who's Victoria Sparks?" AJ asked, scrolling down Becca's friend list on Facebook from her own red and black Dell. The smaller girl shrugged then giggled as Roy sent her another lame pickup line via Facebook chat. They'd been in a pickup line battle ever since Gar said some chick tried to get him with one. "Or what about Betti Chan or Hannah Carrow?"

"I don't know any of them, AJ." Becca snapped in annoyance. The ebony-haired brit quirked an eyebrow at her younger 'sister'.

"Becca, it's not safe to have friends you don't know." AJ rebuttled with a head shake. The indigo eyed girl blew off the lecture in favor for one of Roy's antics. Arygle huffed, collected her laptop and left the room in favor of the den. Vanessa sat curled up on the sofa watching Man v Food while texting her boyfriend, Jhonen. Jump High's resident trouble maker.

"Hey, Nessa?" AJ came to sit beside her best friend.

"What's up, AJ?" the blue eyed girl asked between watching Adam Richman eat a six pound burrito and hitting keys on her phone.

"I'm worried about Becks. She's been adding people she doesn't know on her Facebook."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow in concern, putting her phone down and muting the television.

"Show me."

AJ wasted no time in opening her notebook and pulling up Rebecca's friends list. Nessa scrolled down the list and only recognized a handful of her 72 friends that wasn't part of their group.

"I know her." she spat in hatred, pointing to Victoria Sparks. "She sits behind me in algebra. Total bitch. She tries to be your friend, and once she finds out something even remotely embarrasing, she'll twist your words around a bit and then spread it to the whole school."

"You think Becca is talking to her?"

"Dunno...lemme check her wall."

Rebecca's wall was brought up with one click. Rebecca Arella Roth was spelled out across the top of the page. Her birthday, relationship status and various other semi- personal things were typed across the screen. Below all that, was Becca's status updates, many of which were lyrics to her favorite songs. Other than that, only a few posts from their gang, mostly Roy.

"No obvious evidence." Vanessa sighed, leaning back against the sofa. "If they are talking, it'd have to be through chat. I'd hack her profile, but I have no idea what her password would be. And knowing Becks, it's something none of us could guess."

3

3

3

Rebecca stayed online for most of the night, finally falling asleep with her computer on her lap around 4am. She awoke with a start when her alarm went off promptly at six-thirty. She glanced at her lap, seeing she'd gotten four friend requests during the time she'd been asleep. She accepted them all, not having the faintest idea of who these people were. But she thought since they all went to Jump High, it'd be fine. AJ's attempt at a lecture on internet safety whirred to life in her head. The indigo eyed girl shrugged it off and turned the device off to get dressed.

Sometime during the last period of the day, the youngest Roth's phone buzzed quietly in her pocket. She glanced around to make sure no one was looking before slipping it out.

**Facebook Message from Victoria Sparks- Hey, Becca! I know we don't talk much, but i'd like to get to know you. How 'bout you come over to my house after school to hang? Think your 'rents would mind?**

Rebecca quietly laughed to herself. It was a rather odd question to the girl. But she replied anyway.

**Reply Message-** **Sure! And no need to worry about parents. I don't really have any. I live with my adopted family, and i'm sure they won't mind. See you then. **

The last bell rang fifteen minutes later. Becca quickly gathered her books and took off faster than Wally West could run. This was the reason Vic nicknamed her Swift. But before she could get to the front of the school, she ran into Rachel.

"We're having a movie night over at Richard's." the goth spoke smoothly.

"Oh, sorry Rae. But I already have plans."

"With who? Everyone I know is gonna be at Richie's."

"A new friend I met yesterday asked me to come over to her house. No need to worry, i'll be home by eleven!"

Rachel watched in utter confusion as her youngest sister took off towards the front doors. She made a mental note to speak with the others about this later. Rebecca just turned fifteen, and she deserved a little trust. Rachel could only hope the younger could make the right choices that came along with trust.


	2. The Gift of Gab

**Olivia- Thanks to my sis Emma for editing this chapter. So please read and review kiddies! **

Cross My Heart and Hope You Die

Chapter 2- The Gift of Gab

Rebecca arrived at Victoria's house a few minutes after three and was shocked to see such an extravagant house. It was everything Rebecca always dreamed of having. It was almost enough to scare her away, but if their was one thing Rebecca Roth was known for, it was stubbornness. She finally worked her courage up and rang the doorbell. A brunette girl with green eyes answered a few seconds later.

"Rebecca!" she cried with mock excitement. "Come in, make yourself at home!"

"Thanks, Victoria. So, um, you wanted to hang with me?"

"Call me Tori, and of course! You're so cool in your own right. I mean I love your hair color and your wardrobe is totally retro!"

"Thanks, Tori." Rebecca smiled, being lead into the girl's bedroom. Several other girls, whom Rebecca didn't know, sat around the lavish dwelling. Each looked more preppy and fake than the last.

Becca seemed a little out of sorts in her KISS t-shirt, torn purple jeans, black converse and black jelly bracelets. She tugged at her silver star necklace, which she had worn for as long as she could remember, and sat beside one girl with a blonde bob and big blue eyes. She seemed nice but was smacking her purple bubble gum a little too loudly. Causing Becca to flinch with each pop. "Um, I really don't know any of..."

"Oh yeah!" Tori shouted with a smile. "My bad, lemme introduce everyone!"

She went around the circle of five girls, each one's name ending with either 'andy' or 'I'. There was Mandy and Brandy, twins from Spark City, Brandi (not to be confused with Brandy) and Candi and Landi.

Becca tried her best not to cringe at the group, noting she did need more friends other than her circle. So she'd tolerate the plastic looking bimbos, the girl talk, even giggling and admitting her small crush on Roy Levox. Which everyone thought was cute. Even admitting things about her mom and dad that probably shouldn't have been mentioned. Before she left, Tori gave her a big hug and said how great it was to have her and that they HAD to do it again soon. Becca had no idea what was going on in the brunette's mind, but she was all too happy to notice the small smirk on the other girl's full pink lips.

3

3

3

"Hey, where's Becca?" Roy asked, silver eyes glancing through the sea of people that's congregated in Richards living room. The spiky haired, blue eyed teen shrugged, placing a disk in the DVD player.

"She's over at some friend's house." Rachel replied from her seat beside Kori and Jenny.

"What friend?" Joy asked, concern etched on her porcelain face.

"She didn't say. Only that she'd recently met them. Sounds like a bad idea if you ask me."

"Damn right it's a bad idea!" Vanessa harped, startling Jhonen who sat beside her, whom had been ingrossed in his iPod. "She's been adding all these random people on her facebook and now she suddenly trusts them. I say we find out which friend it is and go over there and find out what this deal is all about!"

"Nessa, I don't think we can do that." Garth reasoned. "We have no proof of them being in the 'bad crowd'. We have to trust Becks, even if we think what she's doing is wrong. We have to believe that she'll make the right decisions."

"You can suck all the fun outta everything, can't you aqua-boy?" the blue eyed Roth mumbled.

3

3

"Becks, since when do your new so called 'friends' splash slander all over your Facebook wall?" AJ asked angrily the following morning. She shoved her notebook in Rebecca's face, showing posts about the small girl being a 'bitch' for not showing up to some restaurant. Becca only rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's just a joke, AJ. They don't really mean it." Indigo eyes turned back to her iPhone, smiling and giggling when Roy's newest text popped up.

"Rebecca Arella Roth!" AJ stormed, causing the girl to jump. Never had she seeing the small Brit mad. "I don't like these girls! Either tell them to shape up, or don't let me catch this bloody bullshit online again! It's mean and nasty! All these bloody tarts aren't what you think they are, especially since you don't know half of them!"

"You're not my mom, AJ!" Rebecca thundered, her cell phone being tossed somewhere on the bed. "You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes I am, little missy! You live under MY roof. So what I say goes!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Rachel asked from the doorway. "I could hear you two from outside!"

"Your sister thinks it's okay for preppy punks to call her a bitch on facebook!" AJ all but screamed. Rachel raised an eyebrow in disbelief, amethyst eyes connecting to the indigo ones of her younger.

"What do you say about all this?"

"They're just playing around! Damn, it's not like they're threatening me!"

"Still. I would keep watch on them, Becks. If you say they're okay, we have to trust you. But don't let this get outta hand."

"Fine. Whatever." Rebecca huffed, finding her abandoned cellphone. Rachel lead a still fuming AJ outta the room to cool off. When she was sure they were gone, Becca dialed a familiar number.

3

3

3

"Not that I am un-thrilled to have one of my best friends over to my dwelling," Kori began, leading Rebecca inside her pink, white and red bedroom. "But you usually reject my offerings."

"I just thought I needed a makeover." Becca lied smoothly. "And I knew you'd be the perfect one to do it."

Kori smiled stunningly, brushing her ruby bangs from her emerald eyes before sitting Rebecca down on her plush bed. The redhead then disappeared into her walk in closet. A minute later, she reappeared with several articles of clothing and jewelry. Over the next hour, Rebecca swore she was tortured. Kori not only dressed her in a pink wrap top, short white denim skirt, pink heels and several heart shaped bracelets, but she'd also done her hair and makeup. Violet/black locks were contained in a curly ponytail and indigo eyes were brushed with a smokey shadow. Even her lips were painted a glossy pink. When Kori was finished, Rebecca didn't recognize herself. She looked like a Teresa Markov wannabe.

"Uh, thanks Kor." she forced herself to smile at the beaming redhead.

"It was none of a problem, friend."

"I'll, uh, just be going now. I told some friends I'd see meet them at the movies."

"Who might these 'friends' be?" Kori asked while putting up her makeup case and hair accessories.

"Just some girls from school."

"Oh, well then, have fun." Kori hid her disappointed look well, wearing nothing but smiles.

3

3

3

"Becca!" Tori cried upon seeing the indigo eyed girl walk up to her group outside Jump's Cinemas. "You look fab!"

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it! You look soo much better now! Come! Mandy saved us seats for Monte Carlo!"

"Uh, couldn't we see the Glee 3D concert instead? I"m not much into chick flicks."

"Eww, that's for choir geeks and band losers! And no, this is a girl's night. Which means majority rules on the movie choice, darling."

So Rebecca endured two hours of the incredibly cheesy movie. She sat quietly in her seat with her chin in her palm, only half watching the flick. The other girls giggled and cheered the entire time, which quickly grated on Becca's nerves. Finally, when the ending credits rolled across the screen, the five girls stood.

"That movie was awesome!" Candi all but squealed once outside. "Don't you think so, Becks?"

"Oh, uh, sure."

"Becca didn't wanna watch it." Tori sneered. "She wanted to see some cheesy concert movie."

"It's called musical theater" the Roth girl corrected sharply. "And meanwhile, the show in my head was better than the crap we just saw."

All five girls gasped, as if Rebecca has said something totally horrendous. Indigo eyes widened, realizing what she'd said and quickly thought of a coverup.

"I mean, the storyline was all wrong! It favored too much on the Disney movie, The Prince and the Pauper."

The preppy girls looked satisfied with Becca's excuse and continued to gossip amongst themselves, totally leaving Becca out of the conversations.

"So much for making new friends." she muttered to herself. She glanced down at her iPhone and had a few texts from Roy. So while the others continued to ignore her, she busied herself with replying.


	3. Bad Enough For You

Cross My Heart and Hope You Die

Chapter 3- Bad Enough For You

Becca got home around ten, calling out to her siblings only to find they were still over at Richards. She contemplated walking over, but she was dead tired from walking home. She climbed the stairs to her room and flopped on her bed, pulling out her new laptop. With a flew clicks, her Facebook popped up. She had 4 notifications, all of them wall posts from the girls she'd just left.

**Mandi Langdon- You're such a loser, Becca. You had to be adopted by people who don't know you because you don't have parents. Pathetic.**

**Victoria Sparks- Can you say bitch? We invite you out with us to see a movie and you have the nerve to criticize our movie choice? **

**Candi Taylors- What's with your hair color? Were you introduced to radioactive chemicals when you were a baby? Totally disgusting.**

**Landi Rivera- Just so you know, Roy has no interest in you. You're a slut and nasty. I bet you have an STD.**

With a furious hand, Rebecca tore off the awful pink outfit. She pulled her hair free and frantically wiped all the glittery makeup off, trying her hardest not to cry. She knew that none of the things those girls had posted was true, but it still hurt. What had she done wrong? She was insanely nice to them, even though she shouldn't have been. She never spoke unless spoken to and tried to be a good conversation. She didn't wanna admit it, but maybe AJ and Vanessa were right. Maybe those girls weren't anything but trouble and loved to make other people's lives hell just for giggles.

With tears falling faster by the minute, she grabbed her laptop again and quickly deleted all their wall posts. The last thing she needed was the others finding that stuff.

!

!

!

"Well this was definitely an interesting night." Joy drawled, unlocking the front door to her home.

"You said it, Joy-bug." AJ sighed, kicking off her combat boots the second she was inside. "As much as I just _love_ watching Gar, Vic, Richard and Jhonen engrossed in a Black Ops game, I have to say I would've enjoyed stabbing my eyes out even more."

"Who the hell cares about a stupid video game?" Rachel answered, running a tired hand through her violet locks.

"Boys do." her twin added. "Boys and their stupid toys..."

"I hope Becca had a better time than we did."

"You think she's home by now?"

"Only one way to find out." AJ added, climbing the stairs. The lights in Becca's room were off, but the door was slightly ajar. Four pairs of gem-like eyes peered through the darkness to find the youngest in her bed with her iPod snugly in her ears. Satisfied that she was alright, the four girls entered their own rooms to get ready for bed. But unseen to any of them were the tears still being shed by indigo eyes. The next thing she knew, she was being poked in the side by Jenny in English class. Swift, nicknamed so by Vic, blinked a few times to clear her vision. Everything after she got home the night before was a blur. She didn't even recollect getting up or even getting to school.

"You okay, Swifty?" the pink haired girl asked. "You've seemed sorta...out of it today. Something wrong?"

"No, I'm alright, Jinx. Just didn't sleep last night is all."

"If you say so." the cat eyed teen turned her attention back to the professor, who was going on and on about predicates and past/present participles.

Rebecca yawned and laid her head back down on the desk. Half an hour later, she was woken by the sound of the bell, releasing her to lunch. She grabbed her 'Slipknot' messenger bag and walked by herself down the corridors and into the cafeteria. It seemed everyone was hyper aware of her presence. Many would stare, snicker or whisper amongst themselves. Becca felt almost naked under their stares. She clutched her biceps as if to somehow hide herself from the world. Black/violet locks attempted to hide her face, but failed miserably. It wasn't until she was face to face with Kitten Moth and Teresa Markov did she jump back to her right mind.

"Is it true?" Kitten asked with an evil grin.

"Is what true?" the Roth girl asked, instantly becoming defensive.

"That you were sold into human trafficking because of your dad?"

"No!" Becca screeched. "That's a lie, and whoever told you that is an even bigger lie!"

"Oh, it must be true!" Teresa snickered. "Just look at how angry she's getting now that we all know her secret!"

"It's no wonder those Roth girls adopted you." Kitten's teal eyes glinted in amusement and malice. "You're just like them. All lone in the world. It's sad, really."

"Maybe they met in some whore house or something!"

Teresa didn't even get the chance to laugh at her remark before Rebecca's hand collided with her left cheek. The loud crack of skin to skin echoing throughout the room.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." Rebecca growled, her indigo eyes almost glowing with hatred. "If I hear you so much as breathe our names again, you won't live to regret it."

The two blondes ran away, whimpering. Just as Becks was beginning to feel somewhat better about herself, Tori and her posse emerged from the crowd.

"What a delinquent!" one of them snickered. "Going around hitting people. She should be put in a zoo or something!"

"That's mean, Candi." Tori smiled sweetly towards the Roth girl. "She's not an animal...she's a freak!"

Laughter immediately filled every crevice of the room, making Rebecca feel two inches tall. She pressed her palms to her ears in a pitiful attempt to drown out the noise.

"Just shut up!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Everything was dead quiet after that, but she could feel the weight of everyone's stares. So she quickly made her escape.


	4. Tough

Cross My Heart and Hope You Die

Chapter 4- Tough

Tori, her posse, Kitten, Teresa and half the cafeteria broke out in chuckles and giggles when Rebecca fled in tears. However, the laughs were cut short when a gruff voice cut through it.

"Hey!" several hundred eyes were now on Victor Stone. The high school's top football player and well known for being protective of the Roth sisters, especially Swift. "Who do you think yall are?"

"Uh, I think we're the popular crowd." Kitten scoffed.

"And we're the people to keep _trash_ like her in her place." Tori added.

"You're all damn lucky you're girls." Vic growled, his usually whimsical and loving light gray eyes now darkened with fury. "Otherwise, your pretty little plastic faces would be mince meat by now!"

"Aww, is big bad Victor scared to hit a girl?" Teresa mocked.

"Yea, but I'm not!" the blonde girl didn't have the chance to see her attacker until she was slammed into the concrete walls. Blue eyes opened in pain to see cat like Cheshire. Jennifer Arlene Hex, in all her goth glory , had Teresa Markov pinned and down for the count. "You're a fake, a fraud, a phony, and a bitch! Nobody likes you because you're cruel, malevolent and only hang out with people who like to stab you in the back the first chance they get! How about you try making friends instead of making other people's lives miserable just so you can feel better about your pathetic life!" Jinx emphasized her words with a hard punch to the jaw before Wally pulled her back.

"That's enough, Jinxy." he soothed, holding his arms like a vice around her middle. The pink haired girl growled as Teresa slid to the floor in pain.

"If you ever come near Rebecca again, I'll rip your head off! And that goes for all of you!"

!

!

!

Becca was never more thankful for the empty school halls. No one would see her cry, and no one would see her shell break. She was always the small tougher-than-nails girl that didn't take crap from anyone. So it would come as a shock to see someone finally get under her skin. She made a B line for the bathroom, not stopping until she'd locked herself inside one of the stalls. Tears continued to drip from her indigo eyes, soaking into her t-shirt. With a shaking hand, she retrieved her phone from her pocket and accessed her Facebook. She deleted all traces of those horrible girls. But that wouldn't stop them...

!

!

!

Wally, Jenny, and Vic soon told the Roths and the Jaisons of the cafeteria scene and were both sets of twins were seething with rage and appalled. Wally, however, was more confused than upset.

"Becks is usually such a strong willed girl." he spoke to the Roths. "Normally she would rather laugh at something like this than take it so personal. What happened?"

"It was those bloody bitches she's been hanging around!" AJ all but screamed. Her garnet eyes flaming. "There's no doubt in my mind that they've found a way to get under her skin!"

"Yeah, but how?" Rachel asked, arms folded across her chest. "We know everything there is to know about Swift. What could they have found out, or she could've told them, that would hurt her this bad?"

"Well, there is one thing we don't know..." Joy piped. "We don't know who her real parents are. She never would talk about them when she first moved in. And none of us ever pushed to hear details. Becca might have let something slip about them when she was hanging out with Tori."

"But why?" Vic asked. "Why would she tell them and not us?"

"Probably because she needed someone to know. Someone who she thought wouldn't care enough to let it get out to the whole world. I know she's a part of our family, but let's face it, we're not demure in any sense of the word."

"So what now?" Vanessa asked sharply, clearly wanting nothing more than to hunt down the girls who'd made her little sister cry and teach them a lesson even the Godfather would be proud of. "It's not like she'll just come right out and tell us."

"So you better be thanking your lucky stars you have us." Jen laughed, gesturing to herself and the redheaded speedster.

"Why?"

"Remember, me and Jen met Becca a little over two years ago in Star city." Wally informed, his arm draped lazily over Jenny's shoulders. "My dad was on their police force and the main man he was after was Becca's dad. Details about her mom are sketchy, but my dad and his partner found out that she was killed a few years before. Probably before Becca was twelve. Her dad was a major drug lord."

"So we know what she probably told them." Joy began, her tone clearly bored, but her icy eyes told otherwise. "The question is now, what do we do about it?"

"Not much we can do." Rachel sighed, leaning against a set of lockers. "Just make sure Becca is alright and defend her as much as possible."

"Consider it done, Rae." Vic winked. "Our gang is eighteen strong. We clearly have them outnumbered."

"Numbers isn't everything, Victor. Yes, we do have the bigger army, but they have us out classed. Just one of them is popular than all of us put together."

!

!

!

Becca exited the bathroom half an hour later. She'd stopped crying for the most part, but her indigo eyes were bloodshot and her makeup had been washed away by the tears. She'd decided on going home early rather than staying to endure more ridicule. She was stopped by a shady figure sitting under the weeping willow tree in the court yard.

"Skipping school, eh?"

Becca knew that voice better than the back of her hand. As well as the shaggy black/brown hair, hazel eyes and signature camo jacket. She wanted to smile at her brother figure, but couldn't find the strength to.

"Am I rubbing off on you that bad, Becks?" the boy chuckled, tucking his iPod into the pocket of his red and black trip pants. He paused for a second, noticing his little sister's distress. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she lied smoothly.

"Bullshit, Becks." Jhonen pressed. "Now, i'll ask you again. What's wrong?"

Instead of answering him verbally, she shook her head, clutching her arms in hopes to fight back the tears building behind her eyes. Usually Jhonen wasn't much for physical contact, with the exception of Vanessa, so when she buried her face in his chest, he was a little taken back. But after a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her securely, holding her while she cried.

"Please don't tell my sisters about this." she said between sobs.

"You know I can't lie to them Becks. Nessa knows when I'm lying."

"If they don't ask, don't tell. The last thing I need is for them to make matters worse. There's no telling what they'd do if they found out about today."

"I have a feeling they already know."


End file.
